This invention relates to an electronic lock actuating means and is more particularly concerned with a locking means capable of being operated in response to receiving coded radio frequency signals.
Our .[.expending.]. .Iadd.expanding .Iaddend.population and increasing crime necessitates the need for a fool-proof secure locking system.
In the past, most of our locking systems included a locking element selectively movable between a locking and unlocking position by a key. The problem with utilizing a key for operating a lock is that the lock is easily operated by a master key, a copy of the original key, operated by feeler gauging means, or present state of art, electrically actuated locks wherein present surveillance techniques exist to render them unsecure lock systems.
There have been a number of attempts to provide an electronically operable locking means operable in response to receiving an electronic actuator signal. The actuator signal is normally produced by the correct operation of a number of electronic signal actuator elements associated with the locking system. One problem with this type of electronically operable locking means is that the electronic structure and actuating mechanism utilized is often complex, expensive to manufacture and unreliable in performance.
Another problem with the prior art electronically operable locking system was that the system could not be readily programmed to vary the signals required to effect operation of the lock without the service of a skilled electronic technician.
Further, the prior art electronic lock control actuating system does not lend itself to being microminiaturized for lowering the cost and improving the reliability of the locking system.